Kesepian (KYUMIN GS)
by kwangleaderp
Summary: Temeani aku tuk sebentar saja, agar aku tak kesepian...


Cast: kyuhyun

Sungmin (minnie)

Donghae

Eunhyuk (Hyukie)

Ryeowoo (Wookie)

Genre: romance, gs,school,teen

Warning: ff dadakan, judul gak rada gak nyambung ma cerita, typo,ooc,gak enak d baca, bnyak singkatan dll

_Jangan pergi pergi lagi, aq tak mau sendiri..._

Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang sebahu terlihat sedang duduk bosan di sebuah cafe. Sesekali ia meniup niup poninya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan yang sejak tadi menemaninya.

"huff Kyuhyun mana sih? Katanya janjian jam 9, tp ini udah hampir jam 12 belum nongol-nongol juga, ish!" gumam gadis itu. Ia benar-kesal kesal pada _namja _ bernama Kyuhyun.

"Awas aja kalo sampe dia gak dateng! Bakal Minnie putusin!" ucapnya lagi

_'Drrrrt...drrrt...drrrrt...'_

_'my kyunie is calling'_

"eh kok kyu malah tepon sih, jangan-jangan dia mau bilang gak bisa dateng" batin gadis yg telah kita ketahui bernama Minnie itu. Dengan perasaan was was, Minnie pun mengangkat telpon itu.

"halo..."

"…"

"Yak! Gimana sih, Minnie kan udah nungguin kyuhyun hampir 3 jam! Minnie gak mau tau pokoknya Kyuhyun harus dateng, kalo ga kita put..._'Tut tut tut'_ halo halo, aish seenaknya aja mutusin tepon!"

Minnie memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas dengan kasar dan segera angkat kaki dari cafe tersebut.

2 cowok ganteng sedang duduk anteng di depan tv. Tangan mereka dengan lincah memainkan_ stick_ PS yang sedari tadi mereka pegang.

"Yak mati kau, mati kau, yee aku menang!" pekik salah satu dari mereka

"yah, kalah lagi... Udah ah, capek main PS terus" keluh cowok yang satunya.

"yah, kok udahan sih, ayolah satu permainan lagi. _Plis!"_

"Nggak ah! Paling aku kalah lagi"

"Aish! Kau ini" protes cowok yang dipanggil 'Kyu' sambil membereskan peralatan PSnya.

"eh kyu, bukannya kamu ada janji sama Minnie ya?"

Kyu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hae. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan berkata, "ow iya! Aish, aku lupa. aku jaji bertemu Minnie di Garden Cafe jam 9!"

"_Mwo!_ Jam 9? Gila kau kyu, ini sudah jam 12 siang!" pekik Hae.

"_Mampus!_ Minnie pasti marah"

Kyuhyun terlihat jadi panik sendiri.

"Ya udah, buruan ke cafe itu, siapa tau Minnie masih nungguin" saran Hae

"Gak ah, males. Udah kelamaan telatnya. Nanti yang ada dia malah menceramahiku. Telpon aja deh"

Kyuhyun pun mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan segera menepon Minnie.

"Halo, Minnie_ mianhae_ aku gak bisa dateng, aku lagi nganterin Mama ku belanja, _jeongmal mianhae_"

"..."

"Udah ya _chagie. Bye..." _

Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan telponnya, padahal di sebrang sana Minnie belum selesai bicara. Donghae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Minnie berangkat ke sekolah mengendarai motor matik _pink-_nya. Gadis imut itu terlihat makin imut dengan helm berwarna pink yang terpasang indah d kepalanya. Ia mengendarai motornya sanbil bersenandung kecil.

"_Jangan janji janji terus, aku tak mau kau bohong... temani aku tuk sebentar saja. Agar aku tak kesepian"_

Minnie terus menyenandungkan lagu yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya itu sampai tak terasa ia telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"Pagi pak satpam ^^" sapa Minnie ramah pada pak satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi nona Minnie. Makin manis aja nih" balas pak satpam tak kalah ramah

"hehhe... pak satpam bisa aja nih, ya udah Minnie masuk dulu ya, _anyeong_ ^^/"

Pak satpam pun mempersilahkan Minnie memasuki gerbang.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, seluruh siswa berhambur ke luar kelas. Tak terkecuali Minnie dan kedua sahabatnya yaitu Wookie dan Hyukie. Ketiga gadis cantik nan _aegyo_ itu tengah asyik mengobrol di kantin sekolah.

"ciee yang kemarin abis kencan" goda wookie pada Minnie

"Apaan! kemarin gak ada acara kencan sama sekali tau" kesal Minnie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"kok, gitu Minnie? _Weyo_? Apa kyuhyun ingkar janji lagi?" tanya Hyukie.

"Kayak yang udah udah, Kyu babo batalin janji lagi, Sebel! Ini udah yang kesekian kalinya Kyu kayak gitu. Minnie tuh punya pacar tapi kayak gak punya pacar! Minnie sebel sama Kyuhyun, jangan-jangan kyuhyun udah gak sayang lagi sama Minnie huweee" curhat Minnie panjang.

"Cup cup Minnie yang sabar aja ya" ucap Wookie menenangkan.

"Aduh Wookie sayang, Minnie tuh kurang sabar apa coba, berkali-kali Kyuhyun ngecewain Minnie, tapi Minnie selalu maafin cowok rese itu. Cowok kayak dia tuh ga usah dipertahanin. Udah tinggalin aja" saran Hyukie frontal

"Hyukie! Jangan gitu dong, Minnie sama kyu kan udah pacaran dari smp, sayang kalo harus putus" timpal Wookie

"Tapi~ Hyukie emang bener wookie. Minnie udah capek sama hubungan ini. Percuma punya pacar tapi tiap sabtu malem kesepian" terang Minnie

"Ya udah, terserah Minnie aja. Apapun keputusan Minnie, kita pasti dukung kok. Iya kan Hyukie" ujar Wookie

Minnie keluar dari gerbang sekolah lengkap dengan matik _pink-_nya. Tiba-tiba ada mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluar keluar seorang_ namja_ tampan, tinggi, berambut agak ikal dan berkulit putih pucat. _Namja_ itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dari seragam yang dikenakan Minnie. Gadis bermata kelinci ini menatap malas pada namja yang ada didepannya.

"_Hai my bunny_ :)" sapa si _namja _sambil menyungingkan senyum miringnya.

Seolah tak menanggapi mamja tampan ini, Minnie kembali mengegas motornya berniat meninggalkan cowok yang menurut gadis manis ini sangat menyebalkan. Namun sebelum ia menjalankan motornya, tangan pemuda tadi mencenkeram kuat pundak Minnie sampai membuat Minnie kesakitan.

"Akh! Sakit Kyu, kasar banget sih!" ketus Minnie

"Salah sendiri tadi nyuekin aku" ucap namja itu sambil menatap Minnie tajam

"Terus mau kamu apa?" tanya Minnie dingin

"Kamu kenapa sih _chagie?_ Marah-marah mulu, kamu masih marah soal yg kemarin?" tanya kyu lembut

"Menurut kamu?"

"Ya ampun Minnie, kemarin kan aku udah bilang kalo..."

"kemarin apa? Kamu mau bilang nemenin nyokap belanja. Bo'ong banget sh, Minnie tuh tau kalo mama Kyuhyun lagi di luar negeri, orang Minnie juga ikut nganterin tante Cho ke bandara kok. Kyuhyun kira Minnie _bego_ apa? Minnie capek dibo'ongin mulu_, hiks..._ kalo Kyukyun emang udah gak sayang sama Minnie bilang aja, _hiks_... kalo emang Kyuhyun pengen putus ngomong aja! Minnie capek Kyu, _hiks...hiks..."_ tak terasa butiran bening keluar dari mata indah Minnie. Tapi setidaknya ia lega telah mengungkapkan semua unek-uneknya pada pada _namja chingu_-nya.

_Namja_ dihadapan Minnie terdiam. Ia sungguh menyesal akan perbuatannya pada gadis yang dicintainya ini. Sungguh, kyukyun sangat menyayangi Minnie. Ia sama sekali tak punya pikiran untuk memutuskan Minnie. Ia sadar, selama ini ia memang sering mengecewakan Minnie. Ia sering tak membalas sms Minnie, mengabaikan telpon Minnie, batalin janjian, bahkan ia sering berbohong pada Minnie untuk membatalkan janjinya.

Kyuhyun baru menyadari, ternyata gadisnya ini sangat merindukan dirinya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Minnie, tanpa peduli kalau mereka sedang jadi bahan tontonan oleh anak sekolah yang lain.

_"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..._ aku cinta sama kamu Minnie, aku sama sekali gak punya pikiran buat mutusin kamu. Maaf aku sering ngecewain kamu. Aku gak tau kalo kamu selama ini merasa kesepian. Aku janji Minnie, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih perhatian sama kamu. Aku gak akan ngebatilin janji sesukaku. Pokoknya aku bakal lakuin semua yang kamu mau, tapi _please_... jangan pernah sebut kata putus~ " ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Mendengar itu, Minnie melepaskan pelukannya dari kyuhyun dan menatap manik mata kyuhyun dalam.

"_Jeongmal?"_ tanya Minnie meyakinkan

_"Ne, jeongmal_, kalo aku ingkar janji, kamu boleh mutusin aku dan cari cowok yang lebih baik dari aku"

Minnie tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Minnie pegang kata-kata kyuhyun, pokoknya kalo kyuhyun ngecewain _and_ bikin Minnie kesepian lagi. Saat itu juga Minnie bakal mutusin kyuhyun" ancam Minnie

"_Ne_, dan aku jamin semua itu gak akan terjadi cantik" _'chup_' ucap kyuhyun diikuti kecupan singkat di bibir _cherry _Minnie.

"Yak! Kyu nakal! Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah tau! Ntar temen-temen Minnie liat" protes Minnie dengan pipi yang sudah merona

"hehehe kan emang dari kita udah jadi bahan tontonan" cengir kyuhyun.

"Kya!" Kaget Minnie begitu melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Teman-teman Minnie, bahkan pak satpam pun sedang memperhatikannya dengan Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Aish! Minnie malu!" Pekik Minnie dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang udah kayak udang rebus di dada bidang kyuhyun.

"ciee...ciee...Mesranya..." goda teman-teman sekolah Minnie, Pak satapam, readers, dan author tentunya

_Temani aku tuk sebentar saja...agar aku tak kesepian..._

END


End file.
